Cold Nights
by Mr. HufflePup Potter
Summary: Just a fluffy fanfiction Sorry for sloppy writing...


welcome! im new here so i guess critics are welcome but nothing too harsh please

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ITS CHARECTERS ONLY THIS STORY** **Description: when the Loin pride's room fell to a very cold temperature they ask the Slytherins if they could warm up for the night ((fuck descriptions ok -_-))** **MINOR OC: GABRIEL AND SEBASTIAN CLAWTAP** **slash: harry/draco dont like dont read**

It was a cold Saturday night in hogwarts, and the heating charms in the dorms have worn off, all the Griffindors have had it with thier cold rooms so they keept Barging HufflePuff and Ravenclaw to sleepover but they both rejected.

"Please Gabriel just one night" bargined Parvil Patil "Sorry Parv we dont have enough room we're sorry" said the hufflepuff Prefect Gabriel Clawtap, they sighed in defeat and went on to the Ravenclaw dorms

"Guys your smart arnt you pleasse it would be smart to let us in!" whined Ron Weasley "We really hate to leave you in the cold my dear schoolmates but its wise to just bunk with the Slytherins they have the best heating supply so ive heard" said Sebastian Clawtrap, one of the Bulgers in the Ravenclaw team.

all the Griffendoors cringed at the thought but Harry Potter was left confused 'How does Sebastian know that?'he shook it off and went on with the huddle of Lions, they reached the silver door and Hermione knocked on the wedge being carful not to hit the talking painting.

"Who the bloody hell is it Blaise" yelled Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini opened the door a wedge and shut it tight "Its the bloody loin pride Pan" "Oh no...DRACO!" "WHAT PARKINSON?" yelled Draco Malfoy "ITS THE BLOODY LION PRIDE" "UGH LET ME SEE!" Draco opened tge door and saw a bunch of Griffindors shivering in thier pjamas.

"Ugh what do you all want..." scoffed Malfoy, "We where wondering if we sould use your flat" said a first year, "Humph For what?" Malfoy snarked "Our flat is as cold as ice and we heard that your dorm had lots of heat" exclamied Neville Longbottom,

"Humph why wowould i ever share my dorm with any of yo-" Draco was caught off gaurd by a shiviering Harry, he looked so cold, pale blue skin, chattering teeth, and despretly rubbing his boney arms to provide warmth, he kelt his gaze on him, it softened and he couldnt bare it "Fine...but only THIS once understand?", they all nodded in agreement and went in.

All the Slytherins groaned and whined "No" "why" "with these tossers BLOODY HELL NO", "Will you all calm down...by merlins beard you all sound like Children...its only this once in a million years,calm dowm" barked Deaco, he hated when his Dorm whinned it made him look like an aweful leader.

as soon as the Griffindors setteled in they played games and gossiped for a while, tge Slytherins joined in and seemed to enjoy them selfs for what seemed in a long time, its soon striked 11:09 and the Slytherins soon went to bed they had a few empempty beds to let a handful of the Griffendors use Harry and Ron where a part of the handful.

Harry felt a bit disoriented from all the mixes of heat coming at him at once, the cold struck him hard, then the warmth krept up slowly, then when the fire got put out he felt the jab of ice again, he stumbled to what looked like the bed Ron was sleeping in and crashed into it not realsing it was Malfoy.

Draco felt the cold body on his back and he just froze on the spot 'W-WHAT THE HELL...' yelled Malfoy in his mind 'W-what is he doing...' his thoughts where intrupted by a small whimper, Draco twisted his head around to see what made the sound he looked down at Harry to see him whimper softly, Draco turned his body to admire Harry's features.

He looked at the small boy, he had the most smallest frame, the fluffiest hair he had ever seen, a cute button nose, soft but practicly light freckles dancing on his skin, the longest eyelashes he has ever seen on a teen, the lighting scar streaking on his left eye, his oversized sweater sleeve hanging on his left shoulder, and the most innocent lips, he loved every part of Harry and he always wished to see them upclose and never in a fight, although he loved the way his eyes flashed when angered, and the weird fang showing when he was about to say something he would regret, Malfoy fell in love with the prat in third year after Harry showed affection to Buckbeak when he first met him, Draco relised then Harry was just an innocent boy who was alway curious about new things, he soon came to soften a tad to him.

Malfoy heard the whimper again, he just hated that whimper because he knew he needed something, something that could be hard to reach for, he heard that whimper when Professor Snape failed him in a love potion he studied hard to make, he wanted to accualy make something valuable but that was something he couldnt reach for, Draco thought of the only thing Harry maybe wanted

heat

Draco pulled the blanket up to Harry's shoulders, but he whimpered again, Draco soon put his arms around Harry and he stopped, was Harry after all of this all along, attention and affection? Draco questioned on why The Boy Who Lived needed such common things, then he remembered his family, the Dursleys, they never gave him that, he only had the Weasleys but he couldnt see them often, Draco now knew why he cared for harry, he felt bad for him and was willing to protect him. Deaco them pulled harry in a soft imbrase, ciluddling and whispering sweet words to his ear, You are special Harry" "You mean the world to me" "Your are too pure to not have attention nor affection" Draco continued to say words into his ear till he felt drowsy he quickly kissed Harry's head and he fell asleep.

 **the next morning**

All the lions and snakes woke up but one pair Harry and Draco, they where still asleep in eachothers imbrace, untill Hermoine woke them up softly saying "Hey, cmon darling couple wake up, time for breakfast," Draco woke up first, than Harry.

Harry looked at Draco sleeply and said "Well i guess you where the best heater in the world.." Draco couldnt help but snicker "Oh really love?" Harry soon fully woke up 5 seconds later and went all blushy like "D-DRACO?" "Hmm? yes" "W-were we cuddling last night?" "Yes darling why?" "W-why are you calling me pet names Draco?"

Harry asked shyly, "maybe because i love you" Harry soon dug his head in dracos shirt, "I wiluff woo twoo" "Harry dear was that?" "I-I love you too..." "Really? when did you find out that you loved me?" "fourth year when you..uhm went to the Yule ball...looking handsome...y-you?" "Third year when you met buckbeak.."

Draco kissed Harry on the forehead "You wher ethe mist innocent ball of angry fluff that year" Harry blushed more... "Harry dear, i love you so much it hurts" "Them why did you act like a prat to me..." "I didnt want to but it was so heartbreaking when you didnt take my hand that i became bitter" "w-well ill fix that.." harry sat down straight and pulled his hand out "Im Harry potter...would you like to be my friend?

"No" said draco... "Boyfriends" Harry squeeled a bit and just hid himself in the blanket Draco teased him and pulled the blanket off "Is that a yes?" Harry nodded and Draco attacked him with kisses and he pulled Harry in a soft but passionate kiss "Good" Harry just hugged him "Breakfast?" "Mm-hmm" mumbled Harry he put on gis glasses.

Draco took Harry's hand and walked him not realizing they both wore Pjamas, Harry in his oversized sweater with the hanging sleeve, and draco in the plain black PJ bottoms, and green snake shirt, they soon ate and spent thier sunday cuddling and booping eachothers snoots.

the end

 **((Sorry for sloopy writing im just sleepy i wrote this at 1:30 AM pleae like and commebt thabk you all!!))**


End file.
